Nonsan
=Overview= Nonsan is a city in South Chungcheong Province, South Korea. It is located at . The city consists of villages that have grown together. The character is a mix of rural mentality and city-neighborhood stores, with high-rise complexes scattered among and between, and a modicum of urban amenities. There are a few old houses in traditional style - mostly in disrepair. The population is about 120,000. There is a mid-sized university (Konyang), but it only puts a stamp on the campus-town that has sprung up across from the main entrance. In Nonsan, rise before seven, and you'll experience Korea's morning calm. =Transportation= Getting there By air *There is no airport directly serving Nonsan. *From Incheon International Airport: --> Ochang IC --> Central Expressway --> Cheongju IC --> Seodaejeon IC --> Nonsan IC --> Nonsan *The nearest commercial airport is Cheongju International Airport. **By car - From Cheongju International Airport: Take Expressway 1 south toward Daejon, switch to Expressway 251 going southwesterly (circumventing Daejeon). There are now two alternatives: 1) (shorter distance) Get off onto Highway 1 by Gyeryong, heading west in the direction of Gyeryong and Nonsan and continue on to Nonsan. 2) (a little longer; quicker) Get off at Yeonmu and go back north a bit on highway 1 to Nonsan, coming in from the south. **By train - have to check on this By rail Nonsan is connected by high-speed rail to Deajon in one direction and the southwest in the other. Seoul and Busan can be reached by trains stopping in Deajon or by transfering at that metropolis. The train station is downtown. From Seoul: Honam Line: Seoul - Nonsan Station (06:05~23:50, every 50 minutes, travel time: 2 hours 30 minutes) Jeolla Line: Seoul - Nonsan Station (07:35~22:23, every 1 hour 10 minutes, travel time: 2 hours 30 min) Slower trains are also available. By bus There are three inter-city bus stations in Nonsan: one is down-town on the main NS drag, sort of near the train station but obviously on the other side of the tracks; another is on the same street south of 5_Points; a third serves Konyang University from just inside the side gate. Busses depart regulalry to major South Korean cities. Seoul can be reached in under three hours. The trip to Daejon takes about half an hour. The KYU station does not operate busses on week-ends. Express bus service to Seoul Gangnam Terminal - Yeonmu - Nonsan Weekdays: 06:30~19:50, every 40 min, travel time: 2 hours 40 minutes Weekends: 22:15 (Night buses are operated and the operation has increased to run every 30 minutes) By car Honam Expressway: Seo (West) Daejeon Toll Gate (National Road No. 1) - Nonsan Highway 4 / 25 connects Nonsan to Deajon. Getting around Because Nonsan grew out of a number of villages that have grown together, there are a number of commercial districts some-what separated by more residetnail and agricultural stretches. Still, it is easy to walk around or bike through Nonsan, there being generally adequate sidewalks and bike-paths in this city of 136,000. For example, it takes 30-45 minutes to walk from 5-Points (downtown) to KYU (Konyang University). Being understood Outside of the university and professional offices, one comes across few people who can speak more than a few if any words in any language other than Korean. English is the most commonly understood, followed by Japanese and German (or perhaps Chinese). Even at the university, many students and staff can only communicate in Korean. While there is a local way of speaking,it is not a lot different from standard Korean, which will be perfectly understood and is often spoken any-way. Municipal transit Rail There is no municipal rail service. Bus There is regular city bus service seven days a week. =Shopping= Department Stores Grocery Stores There are numerous small grocery stores as well as transient sellers of fruits, vegetables and sundries. There are also supermarkets: *Hai Tai * Uri Home Market (우리음마트) Traditional Markets There is a large traditional market, with hundreds of stalls selling fresh and dried fish, local produce, shipped Korean foods, and sundries. The market is covered but not indoors. It is open seven days a week. Convenience Stores Among the many convenience stores are * at least two Buy the Ways (one in campus-town). *GS 25 Electronics Stores There are both small and a few large electronics and computer stores. Home and Garden Stores Sports Stores Sports stores sell clothing and equipment for traditional Korean sports as well as for fitness activities and many Western sports. There is one store on the main E-W street down-town, a bit west of 5-Points. There is another one near the Nonsan Girl's High school. Bicycle Shops There are more than four bike shops, all selling Korean-made bicycles. These shops also service bikes. Book Stores Nonsan has both new and used book stores. Foreign literature is not common but can be found. General Stores =Dining and Entertainment= There are hundreds of small Korean restaurants serving typical foods such as kimbap and soups. They are scattered through-out the city, so that finding one is perhaps the easiest thing you can do in Nonsan. Local Specialties Fish *Hwangsan Restaurant (yellow swellfish broth): 41-745-4836 *Geumgang Restaurant (yellow swellfish broth): 41-745-5122 *Dolsan Grill Restaurant (wi - eaten raw): 41-745-0706 *Hansan Restaurant (wi - eaten raw): 41-745-0556 *Sansu Pavilion Restaurant (catfish chowder): 41-741-3302, *Ttoksori Hot Chowder Restaurant (catfish chowder): 41-741-0927, *Shinpung Hot Chowder Restaurant (catfish chowder): 41-732-7754 *Twin Hot Chowder Restaurant (catfish chowder): 41-742-1409 Other *Chestnut Tree Garden (Chestnut jelly, fried chestnut dish and chestnut noodle): 41-732-7979 *Ogol Chicken Restaurant (Boiled Ogol Chicken in water): 41-736-0707 Fast Food and Noodles Foreign Foods There are at least two Italian-food restaurants (Da Sarang, Bellevue), two Indian restaurants specializing in chicken, two or more Japanese short-order restaurants, and at least one Chinese short-order restaurant. There is also a fast-food restaurant near Konyang University serving hamburgers and brats. Pub-style bars Nonsan has an abundance of "Hofs," including *Buzz, in Konyang UniversiTy's campus-town. *Yes, Hof & Restaurant *Fox's Pub (Rest & Hof) Entertainment Noraebang There are some noraebangs in Nonsan. some of them are along the street that runs by the side entrance of KYU. Discos and Dance Halls There are none. Live Theater and Dance Performance Centers Movie Theaters There is one movie theatre in the downtown area. It is a multi-screen facilitiy. Snack-style bars =Services= Auto Service There is a Daewoo service center. There is an auto parts store across from the school on the street that runs by KYU's side entrance. Fitness and Sports Centers and Facilities There are several fitness studios and centers for learning various martial arts (TKD, gumdo, Hapkido, traditional Korean archery), a community center, and a large soccer stadium open for public use (with tennis, badmitton, volleyball, track, basketball, physical training, inline, skate-board, 족구, traditional drumming,and table tennis facilities). Konyang University and at least two other institutions have outdoor tennis courts and baseball fields. There are a number of soccer fields at various educational institutions. Commercial golf driving "ranges" (with net systems) are to be found in the city. There is one bowling facility. Baths and Jimjilbans * General Society Welfare Center (459, Jisan-dong, Nonsan City; telephone: 82-41-730-1646) Cultural and Community Centers * The Culture and Arts Center (279-3, Nae-dong; telephone: 82-41-734-0815) * General Society Welfare Center (459, Jisan-dong, Nonsan City; telephone: 82-41-730-1646) Facilities for Seniors, Infants, Youth, People with Special Needs, Foreigners * General Society Welfare Center (459, Jisan-dong, Nonsan City; Telephone : 82-41-730-1646): Free of charge: Physiotherapy room, physical training room, senior citizens restaurant for low income seniors, Day care center for senior citizens and a day care center for children. - Paid facilities: Beauty salon and barbershop, public bath, general education that is free of charge for senior citizens aged 60 and older. * Youth Training Center: The Youth Training Center includes a Youth Culture House, a gym, a consultation room and a lecture room. - Location: 785, Jisan-dong - Telephone : 82-41-733-8502, 8503. Fax : 82-41-733-8505 - Hours to use: Weekdays 09:00~21:00 - Saturdays and Sundays 09:00~21:00 Hair Styling Available at the General Society Welfare Center and in private shops around town. Laundry, Tailoring and Dry Cleaning Most neighborhoods have at least one laundry. Health Care Facilities Hospitals Doctor's Offices Dentists' Offices Dr. Lee's practice (downtown a block or two west of 5-Points) includes both normal dental care and oral surgery. The dentists speak English well. The dental assistants speak some English. The desk personnel speak Korean and nothing else. The quality of care seems to be up to snuff. Veterinary Services Travel Agencies =Utilities= Electrical Service Universal Communications Radio and television reception are limited, though extensive cable coverage is available for additional fees. Internet Coverage Many private homes are equipped with high-speed Internet connections. There are also Internet cafes. Mobile Phone Coverage Mobile telephones are ubiquitious. Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service =Sanitation= Waste Separation Rules Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= Specialty Products and Festivals * Annual Strawberry Festival held in the spring (Nonsan is the strawberry center of Korea.) * Ganggyeong Festival for traditional and delicious special salted seafood, usually held in October Museums *Konyang University has a small broadcasting museum. *General Gyebaek's Battlefield Temples *Gwonchoksa Temple in Eunjin (large stone Buddha carved out of the living rock) *Ssanggyesa Temple *Gaetaesa Temple Other *Tapjeong Reservoir *Mt. Daedun *Oknyeo Peak and Geum River *Noseong Hillfort =Recreation= Fitness Outdoor Activities Nonsan is located in a valley with hiking mountains pretty much surrounding it. Parks There are no true parks within the city proper, though there is one at the Gwonchoksa Temple in Eunjin. There are a few totlots. =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this city: Buyeo Deajeon Wikipedia article on Nonsan: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nonsan =External links= Here you can find some more information on this town. http://www.nonsan.go.kr/indexEng.php3